Multidimensional Overlord
“The Ultimate Metafight” Multidimensional Overlord is a boss in Blaster Master Zero, appearing as the mutant boss of Area 8. It is the metaphysical being resulting after having lost its physical form as the Underworld Lord. Physical Appearance The Multidimensional Overlord appears as a flaming aura that vaguely resembles a humanoid, with a distinct head, torso, and arms. It initially appears red, but can change colors to be green, blue, or orange. General Information The Multidimensional Overlord is the final boss of the Blaster Master portion of the game, appearing as the mutant boss of the Mutant’s Inner Body Area. Defeating him results in a cutscene with Jason and Eve together, reminiscing over their adventure. However, depending on whether the player obtained all of the collectible items will determine how the cutscene ends and what follows. If the player does not obtain all of the collectible items, Eve will say her goodbyes to Jason and take SOPHIA III with her, after which the credits will roll. Once the credits are finished, Jason will begin to wonder what Eve is doing. The cutscene will resume with Eve’s current situation inside SOPHIA III, where she is struggling against a previously unmentioned force, the Mutant Core. Mentioning how if SOPHIA III had more power-ups (such as those the player missed) would have allowed it to possibly stand a chance against the Mutant Core, she makes a last ditch effort to try to defeat the Mutant Core by flipping SOPHIA III’s self-destruct switch. If the player does obtain all of the collectible items, Eve will cause Jason to go unconscious before she leaves, as she does not want to see him in pain. When Jason wakes up, he notices Eve is gone, but Fred is still there with him. Fred eventually creates a wormhole which leads Jason to Sophia Zero in the Alternate Dimension Area. From there, Jason resumes his quest to fight off against the mutant threat, as well as to rescue Eve from the Mutant Core. Attacks The Multidimensional Overlord’s attacks depend on its color. In all of its forms, it is capable of teleporting. When colored red, it will raise its left arm and summon seven red circles on the floor that follow the player, eventually turning into drills. When colored green, it will go to the middle of the arena and spread its arms, sending out four ball projectiles that go to the corners of the arena, moving clockwise around its perimeter and growing in size; they can be destroyed, and if the Multidimensional Overlord takes enough damage, it will end the attack prematurely. When colored blue, it will move around the area, producing three dome-shaped objects that eventually burst into a spread of eight projectiles, each with a 45° angle spread. When colored orange, it will cross its arms before unleashing a large shockwave around itself. Strategy All forms of the Multidimensional Overlord are immune to Wave. Each have their own weaknesses and other immunities as well; it is the only boss to be immune to certain Gun types in the normal game (excluding Invem Sophia, which isn’t meant to be a fair fight to begin with). When in its red form, the player should simply keep moving to avoid being hit; a Turret also works to avoid being targeted, although they are better used against a different form. It is immune to Long Range, can be stunned by Penetrator, and is weak to Diffusion. When in its green form, the balls it summons are very threatening, as they can take up a lot of room, and the Multidimensional Overlord also follows the player around instead of staying in the center. Using a Turret is the best option, with stunning it being a viable secondary option only if it hasn’t been stunned recently. Its ball projectiles do not initiate a lightning chain when using Striker. It is immune to Striker, can be stunned by Flame, and is weak to Blaster and Auto. When in its blue form, try to stay away from the location right in front of the Multidimensional Overlord. The player can destroy its dome-shaped mines to eliminate their threat, as well as possibly obtain Capsules; this is best done with Striker. It is immune to Flame, can be stunned by Blaster and Striker, and is weak to Reflect; it is rather difficult to successfully reflect its projectiles at it due to the way it moves around and the delay of when the mines explode, so Reflect should usually only be used as a defensive measure instead of an offensive one. When in its orange form, the player should stay away from the Multidimensional Overlord. It is immune to Blaster and Diffusion, and is weak to Striker. With the exception of the blue form, the player should try to use the Multidimensional Overlord’s current weakness when possible. Its orange form is the most exploitable if Jason has Striker. Remote Blast, if Jason has one, can be used to speed up the fight. Destroyer Mode Somewhat ironically, the Multidimensional Overlord is not immune to Wave. Trivia * Similar color-coordinated attack patterns are revisited by the Multidimensional Overlord's counterpart in Blaster Master Zero 2, Drolrevo Mastro. Gallery BMZ MajorBoss9.png Category:Bosses Category:BMZ Bosses Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Organic Mutants